


【锤基】等待

by XuYing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 等待Loki的第三次假死恶作剧……
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】等待

Thor坐在异次元空间的入口，他在眺望太阳。

距离Asgard被毁过去几年了。当初大批Asgard人来到中庭引发中庭人恐惧，他们欢迎Thor，但不代表欢迎所有Asgard人，Loki给他们带来的坏印象实在是太深刻了。

Asgard比中庭先进太多，它的人民不止拥有漫长的生命，自身的能力在中庭人眼里也堪称神迹。如果是一个Thor，他正直不屈，拥有一颗维护正义的心，他们愿意把他当成自己的英雄，崇拜他，敬畏他。但如果是一群人，就很容易引起相反的效果。没有人知道他们想些什么，也没有人知道他们对善恶的定义，Asgard人的能力那么强，中庭人完全不是他们的对手。万一哪天他们做起恶来，能有几个人制服的了他们？

虽然Thor再三向他们保证他会约束Asgard人，但面对这么一大群不被任何国家掌控的尖端力量，不仅民众感到恐慌，国家高层也寝食难安。于是，在Tony的再三协调之下，各国领导人最终表示Asgard人可以暂住中庭，但不能长期停留，就像出国一样，需要办理入住中庭的签证。只要在签证期内不出现意外，就可以延长他们的暂住时间。

Thor也没有办法，只能在中庭大气层外开辟一个异次元空间，让Asgard人暂时住在这里。如果有愿意前往中庭的人可以去办理签证，如果不愿意去，就留在这个空间重建Asgard。

异次元空间的门正对着中庭，半个太阳被挡在中庭的背后，中庭表面光影交织，外围因为太阳镀上了一层柔光，这里是Thor特地选的位置。

金黄的太阳炙热耀眼，它是整个宇宙的君王，是万物赖以生存的源头，是注定无法被人忽视的存在。

太像了。

Thor这么想。

这颗耀眼的太阳太像曾经的他了，总是充满活力，总是情绪高涨，总是肆无忌惮的散发着自己的光芒。

当然，另一方面也很像。

这颗太阳寿命非常长，但不可否认的是它正在死亡，它现在的每一点光亮都是生命的亿万分之一，它在消耗它，它在消耗自己的生命。

为什么这么做呢？如果它不再继续发光发热，它或许能存活更久的时间，甚至到这个宇宙消失，那就是永恒。

如果真是这样，一切又有什么意义？

孤寂的生还不如痛快的死。

这就是Thor现在的想法了。

他的目光不由自主地转向离他更近的中庭，此时的中庭仿佛触手可及。

中庭真的很美，白色、绿色、蓝色、黄色错落分布，不仅颜色多，每种颜色还有层次变化。这是一件艺术作品，是由太阳呵护出来的艺术作品。

如果没有了太阳，中庭上的生物怕是都将灭绝。

这么说，中庭依靠太阳才能存活下去？

Thor觉得不对，如果没有了中庭，太阳再怎么发光发热也不会被人需要，它所做的一切都将是没有价值的了。

所以说，应该是中庭和太阳互相需要，这才合情合理。

Thor为自己刚才的想法微微一愣，随即浅浅的笑了，是那种弧度特别小、没人看得出的笑，但很快就恢复面无表情。

他雷神Thor什么时候学会含蓄的笑了？他不一向都是被认为没有头脑的大声憨笑吗？那个说他笑得没有王子风度的人哪里去了？那个说他傻、骂他蠢、但还是陪他到最后的人哪里去了？

Thor平静的想，自己多久没大笑过了？

是从自己失去了一只眼睛起？不，不对，那时他还为有人能与他并肩作战笑过。是从Asgard被毁开始？不，也不对，他当时还在飞船上想之后中庭生活是多么美好，所有人一定都会喜欢中庭。是从那个会恶作剧、会逗自己笑、会在自己失去一切之后站在自己身边的弟弟死了之后吗？不！肯定不是！这次一定也是Loki的诡计。他绝对没有死，肯定是偷偷躲到哪个遥远的星球休养生息，等着自己松懈了再来偷袭……是这样的，对吗？

中庭将自己翠绿色的部分转到Thor面前，从太空看起来格外幽暗的绿色像极了Loki死之前的眼睛，Thor痛苦的掩面想着。

他有时候会想，Loki和他所瞧不起的中庭人在某方面何其相似。人们只能窥得太阳最外围的一点，却以为自己认识了个全。Loki自以为自己的光芒一直被他遮掩，他的行为何尝不是为了避免那时性格同样耿直的Loki得罪太多人呢？Asgard崇尚武力，即使Loki的魔法再高强，他也得不到重视，反而可能被人故意挑衅。他不担心其他Asgard人，他们大多皮糙肉厚，扛打耐摔，但Loki不一样，他是自己的弟弟，自己有责任保护好他，不让他受一点伤害。虽然两个人从小就像连体婴一样，吃饭睡觉都在一起，但他总会有不在Loki身边的时候，为了避免那种意外发生，他不如霸道的夺去弟弟一展锋芒的机会。只要他好好的待在自己的身边，他想要什么自己给不了？

Loki，弟弟，你到底在哪里？你看，我现在这么松懈，只要你出现肯定能捅我一刀。来吧，来呀我的弟弟，你为什么不像之前一样出现呢？你难道没有听到我的声音吗？还是你在生气，气我找了一年也没找到你的尸体……

如果说Thor是那颗耀眼的太阳，Loki在他心里就是那颗充满生命力的美丽中庭。没了他，被留下的这颗太阳是多么孤单，多么彷徨。

这是他至爱中庭的原因之一。

“唉～”Thor叹了口气，手撑着地站了起来。自从来了中庭以后，他越来越喜欢叹气了。

他沿着已经建好的彩虹桥往回走，身后的入口正在慢慢闭合。

如今Asgard建设的很顺利，先是世界之树的种子被种下，在命运三女神的照顾下，它迅速生长成能撑起整个异次元空间的支柱。彩虹桥就是在之后建设完成的，为的是方便从异次元空间直接传送到中庭。

现在的这座彩虹桥比Asgard的更宽阔、更坚固，构成的元素分别是太阳的火焰、中庭的空气、Asgard的泥土和未来女神从命运之泉带走的泉水。或许是使用的元素格外合适，彩虹桥有时不止能连接异次元空间和中庭，还会莫名其妙出现分支，选不对路一个不小心就会走到其他空间去。好像故意似的，只有Thor在彩虹桥上迷过路，其他人走时一点问题都没有。

这让他想起了自己爱恶作剧的弟弟，所以即使有被捉弄的风险，Thor还是时常会来彩虹桥。

今天，彩虹桥又变成了两条路，但和之前不一样的是这次出现的路根本没有迷惑性。回去的路就在那里，多出的一条路像是凭空出现一般。

这次，彩虹桥把机会放在Thor面前，接下来怎么选就是Thor的事了。

第一次体验到彩虹桥这么人性化的对待，Thor有点受宠若惊。他看看左边的路，又看看右边的路，摸着胡子想今天到底是什么日子，彩虹桥居然不耍他了。

Thor突然想起来，今天是七夕，对他来说完全陌生的节日。不要问他为什么知道这个节日，他好歹曾经在中庭上住过一段日子，该过的节日一个没差的都过过。

但七夕和他又有什么关系？

传说七夕是喜鹊搭桥让牛郎织女一年一度相会的日子，难道彩虹桥也想当一次鹊桥，给他这个单身神袛找个对象？

只是，他想要见的人已经不在了，现在换成谁都不能再让他动心了。

还不明白吗？

也是，他也是在不久前才明白过来，原来自己想要的、需要的、必要的一直都在自己的身边，只是自己自欺欺人太久了，久的自己都信以为真，以为自心底喷薄而出的不过是亲情。

Loki已经不在了，彩虹桥这次的打算可能要落空了。就像北欧神话里的他们不是真正的他们，中国神话里的鹊桥又怎么可能真的让他见到自己心心念念的人呢。

Thor又望了眼左边的路，接着抬起脚步，准备回新Asgard。

他抬起的脚刚迈出一步，左边的路抖了抖，散发的七彩光芒暗淡了不少。等他第二步落下，那条路短暂消失了一下，随即又出现。像是图片受到干扰信号影响，画面一度模糊不清。

现在，Thor正好站在两条路的交叉口。他知道，只要自己再迈出一步，左边的路就会消失，仿佛它从来都没有出现过。但不知道为什么，Thor迟迟迈不开步，他感觉到那条路的尽头有什么东西在呼唤他，非常迫切的呼唤，而实际上，虽然他人还站在这里，心早就飞向左边的路了。

唉，算了，就当又被彩虹桥骗一次好了，反正自己都习惯了。

Thor抬头望了眼回新Asgard的路，然后果断转身走上左侧的路。

那股呼唤他的力量在他迈上左侧路的一瞬间就消失了，它似乎非常肯定Thor接下来不会回头，会一直走到终点。

这条路不宽，但很长，Thor不着急，他一步一步的向前走。

路周围的景色和以前的Asgard很像，不是最后一次他见到的Asgard，是他小时候的Asgard。

那时候的Asgard美丽富饶，他从小就喜欢带着弟弟偷偷跑到野外，肆无忌惮享受自然的恩赐。如果说Asgard的内里是黄金，那么Asgard的外壳就是翠绿。漫山遍野的绿色是Asgard人和Asgard动物共享的，狩猎区以外，这里没有打打杀杀，大家习惯了把短暂的平静带到这里。

Loki最喜欢吃水果，特别是那些味道甜的。于是他经常爬上树摘那些又大又漂亮的水果，每次他都会先尝一口，如果甜，他就多摘几个给弟弟，如果不甜，他就自己皱着眉囫囵吞完然后找下一个。自从他知道Loki能变蛇以后，有些他摘不到的水果弟弟会替他摘，直到现在，弟弟都以为自己和他一样爱吃水果，却不知道自己这么积极摘水果只是为了他吃到甜的水果时那一抹从心底露出的笑容。

如果他能回到过去该有多好，但即使是神也有做不到的事。

Thor突然想起不久前命运三女神和他说的话。

过去女神说：“你所见的一切并非真实。”

现在女神说：“你所做的一切都是必然。”

未来女神说：“你等待的一切都将到来。”

这是她们给新Asgard王的祝福。

那么他想回到过去真的能实现吗？

前不久Tony和他联系过，他知道自己的中庭朋友已经发明了回到过去的机器，有时候不得不承认，只有短暂生命的中庭人拥有着他所没有的东西，那东西推动着他们极速前行。

不过目前那机器只能回中庭的过去，他也不知道在中庭的过去是否存在Asgard的过去。

如果他真的有机会回到过去，他会做些什么？

阻止父神的沉睡？阻止母神的死亡？阻止诸神的黄昏？阻止灭霸的计划？还是阻止弟弟发现他不是Asgard人的真相？

Thor有太多事想挽回，可遗憾就是遗憾，他已经学会了把它们抛开。他现在是新Asgard的王，他的理智不能和以前一样轻易被情绪挑拨。

不，或许他还没能把所有的情绪都抛出大脑。

Thor站住脚，他傻愣愣的看着不远处的一个背影，不自觉的这么想。

不知不觉中，这一段彩虹桥快走到尽头了。尽头是一方小空间，白色光晕中站着一个人，他背对着Thor，站姿挺立，双手似乎背在身后，右手手指还在打着节拍，悠然自得。黑色的中长发披在肩上，衣服的款式熟悉得让Thor眼睛酸涩。

该死，眼前的人影该死的像他的Loki，他的弟弟。

Thor抹了把眼睛，一定是前面的光太亮了，刺得他都流出眼泪。即使他一直抹不完眼泪，还是盯着那个背影不放。

他站在原地，不敢再上前一步。他担心现在的一切都只是自己的一场梦，或者又只是彩虹桥的一个恶作剧，只要自己一动，这个梦就结束了，弟弟又会和之前一样消失不见。

或许是等了很久都没有动静，那个背影主动转过身。

“surprise！”

那人一脸坏笑，张开双手，和多年前一模一样。

“Thor，你被我骗傻了吗？你这个愚蠢的大个子。”

“L、Loki？”

Loki为自己这个开场白想过很多种回应方式，比如Thor大叫他的名字然后向他扔锤子，他躲过锤子以后会被他捏着脖子，像以前一样，然后给他一个大大的久别重逢的拥抱。再比如Thor会高兴的直接冲上前抱紧他，重重地捶一下他的背，骂他是个骗子，然后欢迎他回来。再比如直接和他打一顿，打到两人都没了力气，一起躺在地上，然后聊聊不在的这几年里都发生了什么事……

但他没有想到过这种结果。

Thor迟迟没有走上前，他始终站在原地，神色中的犹豫和挣扎再明显不过。如果不是他的眼里有激动的眼泪和欣喜，Loki一定会以为他不想见到自己。

不过他也从没想到Thor会哭成这样，他一直以为Asgard王的心坚强的和他手里的锤子一样，对待他的时候只剩强硬。他决定以后一定要改掉Thor关于哭的这个坏毛病，他哭起来实在太毁Asgard的形象了。（Loki忘了他想让Thor改就得留下来）

“Loki，你、你真的回来了？之前、之前只是你假死的，你又骗了我对不对？”

Loki对此偶感内疚，他当时只是想逃，甚至没来得及和Thor说一声。但如果你认为他会主动承认自己的错误，那他还是Loki吗？

他想反驳，反驳说那是Thor蠢，所以才会中了他的计，相信了他的局。但话还没有说出口，他看到了Thor剩下的那只布满红血丝的眼球时，他的银舌头突然打了结，是有多少伤悲才能让眼睛在短短的几秒内赤红，最后他只是点点头。

Thor没想过Loki真的能回应自己，他到现在还以为这只是个幻象。他震惊的睁大双眼，眼睛因为激动隐隐露出闪电的光泽，白色的电光充斥他的眼眶，但很快就暗淡下来，连原本抬起的头都垂了下去。

“父神死了，母神死了，姐姐死了，Asgard毁了。我一直以为你会陪在我身边，陪我重建Asgard，没想到最后你也死了。你们一个个的离开，为什么觉得我一定能撑到最后，为什么不肯留下来陪我！你说，你为什么不肯留在我的身边！”

Thor的低声咆哮引来阵阵雷电，荒凉的宇宙因为突如其来的声响显得有了生气。

该死的，他已经很努力在抑制自己的情绪波动了，但这一切在Loki面前都微不足道。他的一举手一投足，一句话一个笑容就能将自己多年努力的成果毁于一旦。Thor感觉到自己的理智摇摇欲坠，底下是奔腾的雷电，一个不留神将酿成自己无力承担的后果。

为此，Thor的眼睛一直没敢看Loki，他怕眼里痛苦和绝望的情绪会刺激到弟弟，即使Loki不会在意自己，自己还是怕那微末的可能性。

他悲愤地徒手捶在彩虹桥上，桥抖了抖，颜色暗淡了些。

站在尽头的Loki被Thor现在的样子吓了一跳，他没想到自己的离开会引起Thor这么大的反应。他烦躁的走来走去，似乎想上前又不能上前的样子。他不想自己接下来的话刺激到Thor，Thor脚下的桥并不结实，可经不起他再来两拳了。

“哥哥，”Loki很快冷静下来，露出了一个Thor很熟悉的笑容。每次他想到什么恶作剧时都会这么笑，这就代表他要Thor帮他做某些什么事，而Thor总是愿意为他去做那些事。“你先过来，我有事想告诉你，让我先说好吗？”

就像Loki想的那样，他熟悉的模样令Thor想起了从前，情绪平静少许。接着Thor按他说的一步步走近Loki。当还有一步之遥的时候，Thor伸出了手，他想摸摸Loki，摸摸弟弟是不是真的存在。

他的手先是像摸到了一层很薄的光，紧接着伸入的半只手撕碎了光层，碎裂的光层化作百万星辰重归宇宙。

“该死的！这该死的膜终于破了！”拉住Thor伸出的手，Loki高兴的给了他一个拥抱。他高兴坏了，自己在这里呆了几年，又不能出去，又不能使用魔法，如果不是自己半神的身体可以很长一段时间不吃不喝，他早就饿死在这里。但假如Thor没来，他恐怕也快无聊死了。

他放开手，想推开Thor时却挣脱不出来：“Thor，放手！别像只熊一样抱着我，我不是蜂蜜！”

Thor把头埋在Loki的颈窝，深深地吸了一口气。Loki的味道对于他就像新鲜的氧气，他觉得自己刚从绝望的深海游出来，痛苦绝望刚刚离开自己的身体，他又怎么能放开自己的希望呢。

“你还没告诉我当初你为什么又一走了之，不是说好了会一直陪在我身边吗？”Thor的声音闷闷的，手上的力度一点没放松。

Loki原本推他的动作因为感觉都颈窝湿热的触觉而变化了，他的手轻轻插进Thor的发丝，为他梳理一头杂乱金发，指腹轻柔的按摩着头皮，就像他们小时候母神经常为他们做的那样，舒服得令Thor忍不住呻吟。他那头原本被剪短的金发又长了，因为长时间没有打理，它们毛糙、打结，表面还覆着一层灰。Loki之前过着没有时间概念的日子，现在从Thor的头发来判断，他估计自己应该消失了几年。

等Thor慢慢平静下来，Loki才开始诉说他自己的经历。

原来为了诈死，Loki动用了一种他从没用过的秘术，虽然成功逃脱，但没想到被困在这里。那层被Thor打破的光层不仅拦住了Loki想离开的脚步，还吸收了他大部分神力以维持能量运行，所以导致他没有神力将自己的信息传出去，最后造成了自己多年前已死的局面。

这次能成功脱险还多亏了彩虹桥。Loki是无意中看到了彩虹桥的分支，他猜到只有Asgard人才会使用彩虹桥。于是他用自己剩余的神力为引，慢慢修筑彩虹桥，让它通向自己所在的地方，希望有一天能有Asgard人发现他。

“这么说，你是彩虹桥送给我的礼物？”Thor没有听Loki后面的解释，他的注意力现在全在眼前这个神身上。

“礼物？什么礼物？”Loki第一次觉得自己的思维跟不上Thor，他们怎么聊着聊着就聊到了礼物这个话题。他不再Thor身边这些年，看来他的智商长进不少。

“今天是七夕，是中国的情人节，情人节情侣是要给对方送礼物的。”

“是吗？那和我有什么关系？不过说到礼物，”Loki又露出一个邪恶的坏笑，眼里的狡黠让Thor有种想亲吻它们的冲动，“我早就想给中庭的一些人送点‘礼物’。”

Loki特地等了一会儿，但没等来Thor像是“Loki，你又想做什么”“Loki，不许你做那些事”“Loki，他们是我的朋友”之类的话，他疑惑的皱眉上下打量沉默的Thor，他怎么觉得眼前的Thor令他感到陌生。当年自己进行恶作剧的时候，他和他的朋友们不是非常热衷关于打败他的吗？难道他不在的那些年，Thor的大脑受到过什么重击，所以忘了他中庭的朋友？

“我要给那个美国队长一个礼物，我知道你一向认为他是正义的伙伴，作为神，我们该给他一点嘉奖。听说他的男朋友被不少中庭人戏称是我的闺蜜？既然是闺蜜，我肯定得给他一点好处，你说对不对？还有那个铁皮人，我之前在中庭住过他那里，我也得给他点礼物，你说是不是？”

面对Loki的主动挑衅，Thor的反应差极了，他只是用温热的手掌摸了摸Loki的脖子，轻轻说了句“别太过分了”。毫无乐趣的Loki打了个响指，刚刚恢复的神力又被他用了大半，魔法起作用了。

他轻易推开了Thor，往彩虹桥上走。他受够这个地方了，现在只想赶快离开。但他走了两步并没有听到Thor跟上的脚步声，于是回过头，看到还站在原地不动的Thor。

“愣着干嘛？还要我请你跟我一起走吗？”

Thor的表情有些古怪，好像猛地回过神，接着他也走上彩虹桥，尽头的一方空间在两人都离开时消失了。

虽然Loki现在心中对Thor还有怀疑，但他还是走在前面，至少他相信Thor不会从背后袭击他。

他不知道的是，在他背后的Thor此时正用一种贪婪的眼神望着他。

Thor已经太久没有见到他了，久到他曾经的感情已经变了形、变了质。现在突然又见面，Loki的到来打开了Thor感情的瓶盖，让他闻到了自己真正的味道，那醉人的味道已经将他迷得找不着方向，他恐怕是再难变回清醒的模样了，他更怕自己迟早有一天会溺死其中。

他不知道自己以后该怎么面对Loki，该怎么处理这份感情。

END


End file.
